1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to needle and blood collection tube holders which are used in collecting multiple samples of blood. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved needle and blood collection tube holder which is designed to provide a protective covering over contaminated needles to reduce the possibility of accidental piercing of a health worker's skin by the contaminated needle.
2. Description of Related Art
Standard clinical laboratory and hospital procedures include a practice of collecting multiple samples of blood from a patient in a single medical procedure. This multiple sample collection procedure generally involves the use of a blood collection needle, one or more blood collection tubes, and a holder for holding the needle and blood collection tubes during the blood collection process.
The blood collection tubes are typically glass or plastic tubes of varying sizes which have a rubber stopper or septum. The blood collection tubes are evacuated so that a vacuum exists within the tube. The blood collection needles have a centrally located collar which is adapted to be screwed or otherwise releasably attached to the blood collection tube holder. This centrally located collar divides the blood collection needle into two portions: a forward end which is adapted to be inserted into the patient and a rear end which is adapted to puncture the septum of the blood collection tube.
The holder for the blood collection tubes and needle is generally a plastic tube which is similar to a syringe in shape. During collection of blood, the blood collection needle is attached to the front end of the holder and a blood collection tube is inserted into the holder so that the septum of the blood collection tube is located next to the rear end of the blood collection needle. The forward end of the blood collection needle is inserted into the patient's vein and at the same time the blood collection tube is forced against the rear end of the blood collection needle so as to insert the needle through the blood collection tube septum. The vacuum within the blood collection tube provides sufficient suction to withdraw blood from the pierced vein. The blood collection tube is removed and any number of additional tubes may be inserted into the holder, pierced by the needle, and filled with blood.
After completion of blood collection, the needle is removed from the patient's vein and covered with a protective sheath. Prior to covering with the protective sheath, the exposed contaminated needle presents a health threat to the laboratory technologist or technician because of possible inadvertent puncture or contact. The possible threat of inadvertent needle puncture or other contact becomes especially important in view of modern day blood-transmitted diseases, such as hepatitis or AIDS.
The problem presented by a contaminated needle has been recognized and addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,976. This patent, however, is directed to a disposable hypodermic syringe used for the injection of various substances into humans and animals. Hypodermic syringes are generally designed for single use applications and are fully disposable. This is to be contrasted with needle and blood collection tube holders which are designed to receive multiple tubes for collecting multiple samples of blood.
There presently is a need to provide a needle and blood collection tube holder which provides protection against inadvertent puncture or contamination of the health worker prior to, during, and after collection of blood samples.